1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image projection techniques, and particularly relates to an image projection method and an image projection device that projects an image to a screen by automatically fitting the projected image to the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image projection device projects an image on a screen on the precondition that the screen is disposed right in front of the image projection device. Actually, however, there may be cases where the screen is not disposed right in front of the image projection device and the image is projected from an oblique direction. In such cases, the projected image is displayed with distortion, so that the correction of trapezoidal distortion, the independent correction of the four corners of the image or the like is needed.
For example, Japanese patent application unexamined publication No. 2002-62842 discloses a projected image correction method that corrects a projected image on a predetermined-size screen based on screen location and tilt detected by processing an image captured by a camera.
However, confirmation, such as whether the projected image fits the position of the screen and whether the four corners of the projected image fit the four corners of the screen, is manually carried out. Thus, the user needs learning usage and getting used to actual use. This becomes constraint on the use of such an automatic correction function.